One of light-emitting devices is a light-emitting device using an organic electroluminescence (EL). One of the problems of such a light-emitting device is the need to improve the ratio of light generated by an organic EL and emitted to the outside (light extraction efficiency).
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that irregularities are formed in a surface of a plastic film which faces a glass substrate when the plastic film having an organic layer formed thereon is mounted on the glass substrate.